Amidst the barriers
by TheStar22
Summary: When Jon has to live the life of Aegon Targaryen, and Daenerys leaves the throne for him. Sansa's struggles end with her brother's arrival and a reunion with her husband, Tyrion. Arya arrives to King's Landing discovering Jon Snow is the King. What happens when the Starks get reunited with no enemies around, and Jon strangled between Ygritte and Daenerys?
1. Chapter 1

**JON**

"All hail His Grace, Aegon of Houses Targaryen and Stark, Seventh of His Name, I now proclaim him the King of Andals and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm."

Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan proceeded with the Coronation. "Long may He reign.''  
His words repeated by the audience to honor their King.

There was Jon Snow sitting on the Iron Throne gracefully, looking poised and dignified with the Crown put on while he gazed at Daenerys Stomborn. He didn't look delighted during his Coronation yet had a portrait smile to show the world.

" _You are the rightful heir to the throne, Jon. The only reason I wanted to be the Queen was that I wanted a Targaryen to sit on it. There was no Targaryen except me, hence, I took the responsibility on my shoulders. That's it, Jon", Daenerys spoke hesitantly. Her greyish-emerald eyes buried to the ground to avoid contact with Jon._

" _You deserve the throne not because you are a Targaryen, because you worked hard for it. You had the passion to gain that title. You came through a very long and tiresome journey and just when you were near to it, my identity destroyed it all for you. I am not Aegon Targaryen. I am Jon Snow. A person is not what he is born as, he is what he grows as. My conscience recognizes me as Jon Snow and that is who I am. No more, no less.''_

" _You are Aegon Targaryen. Our fathers and forefathers ruled the world for centuries and you are trying to convince me you don't want the throne because you were grown up as some bastard. You have blood of Targaryens, the rulers. If you were so ordinary, you would never have been resurrected. Jon Snow had died in the Nights Watch but it was the man who would protect the realms was born. You are the shield to the men over here. You fought with the Night King and destroyed the White Walkers. You deserve it by all means. We have defeated Cersei's Army and sieged the Castle. Cersei didn't want us to kill her tortuously, that's why she killed herself after killing Jaime Lannister. It's an end to Lannisters. Tyrion is on our side. Ser Barristan said after Tyrion ran away from here, Sansa was kept as a prisoner in the cell for many months until Lady Margaery exempted her from the trial and accusations. However, she was still restricted till the Red Keep and no more. We need to serve Justice to the Seven Kingdoms including your North. Arya has still not been found. Become the King and make everything fine."_

" _What about you? Where are you in all these people? When did Daenerys Stomborn excel the skill of sacrifice," Jon sighed._

" _Learning it all from you, Jon Snow. It's been the umpteenth day that I see you go inside the room of Ygritte, talking to her, taking care of her while she is still like a laid down statue. How can anyone be as sacrificial like you are to her?"_

" _She risked her life to save me that day when one of her kind was about to kill me. She came in the way and took the arrow for me. It was that day till now, she has not opened her eyes. The Maester says she is alive but not conscious."_

" _She will become fine one day, and so will I", Daenerys glanced at Jon, her eyes revealing all the pain. The pain to lose the throne and the man she loved. What vast losses in the most silent way._

 _Jon understood everything but he loved Ygritte with all the heart and faith. Sometimes he wished he hadn't met Ygritte or she would have died so he could have given that place to Daenerys. He could not see two woman loving him so fiercely. One to lose her life for him, one to lose the life's aim for him – the throne. He did not want to sit on that throne. He wanted a life away from the king, queen jap and just live with Ygritte like a normal Wildling. From the time he was known as the bastard, his soul ached to be a stark, or someone powerful – someone people would respect- but after meeting Ygritte, all he ever wanted was her._

Jon exited his series of flashbacks when Ser Loras gathered the courage to speak to him.

"Your Grace, I am Ser Loras of House Tyrell. With me is Lady Margaery, wife of Joffrey. We pledge you to accept Lady Margaerey as Your Queen as she has no place to go."

It came as a shocker for Jon. He was already strangled between two ladies and now a third one.  
"Ser Loras I give to you the Lordship of House Tyrell and Lady Margaery, I invite and request you to stay as our honorable guest in King's Landing. I am in position to make promises to you which I can't fulfil. However, there will be no stone unturned to serve our valuable guests." Jon made himself stiff and emotionless to not hurt another living being.

"Thank you, Your Grace for your mercy and honesty", Lady Margaery denoted.

"Where is Sansa? Release her from the Red Keep and bring her here", Jon commanded.

Soon Sansa was brought into the room in front of Jon and other Council Members.

A girl white as snow, beauty like the North, silver-colored hair stretching till the hips, eyes as vast as sea, with innocence sparkling from it approached the courtroom. She looked like a frightened little girl. Jon's eyes became moist seeing his sister after so long in such a condition. They both didn't have a single memory of the past or childhood yet the unspoken bond overpowered everything.

"Sansa!" Jon screamed. He got up from the throne and ran towards her. They hugged tightly for several seconds. He released her from his arms.

"J-j-jon", she stuttered.

"Yes, Sansa. You are safe. You are no more a prisoner."

The happiness lit her eyes and soul to such an extent that in fraction of seconds you could see the joy radiating from her body.

"I can't believe all of them are no more. Those who executed our father – I mean my father. Sorry, Your Grace-"

Jon cut her off. "He is our father. Lord Stark kept me in his house as his own son and it was he who made me the man I am today. My morals, my attitude are all from him and he shall always be our father and you my sister."

"From now onwards, I appoint you as the Master of Coins in our Council. You will be guided to your chamber and room." With this he dismissed the court.

As usual, he headed to the love of his life. He opened the door and found Ygritte, laying down with eyes closed. He bent down on the ground, rolling his hands separating her every strand of hair, feeling the touch of her smooth, shiny hair. He inhaled the scent of her hair. He kissed her affectionately on the forehead getting lost in that moment. He stretched straight and sat on the bed beside her and kept gazing. He locked her hand in his when she slowly tried to open her eyes. Mixed emotions ran through him when he saw her movements. He immediately called the Maester for help. The Maester after examining her told him that she was finally getting better and it will take a week to become fully fine.  
She sunk again in her long sleep and her movements seized but the hope of her finally becoming fine began.

 **DAENERYS**

Daenerys hiding in a corner, saw Jon exiting Ygritte's room. She loved him more than anyone in this world, more than the throne. Maybe because he was a Targaryen, maybe because she had dreamt of them having a pure Targaryen child who would rule the seven kingdoms or maybe for the person he was, but she loved him. She was been titled as the Queen of Bay of Dragons, however, Daario Naharis was there as the in charge in her absence. She stayed back in Westeros an adviser to the King.  
Ser Jorah was named the Hand over there, Ser Davos and Bronn in the council.

She went into her chambers to take some rest. She realized her era has ended. From a child who knew nothing, to Khaleesi of the Dothraki, to the Mother of Dragons, to banishing slavery to the Queen of Slaver's Bay to now, erm..nothing but the King's Aunt."

"No, don't think that", A voice from far was heard. The man whom she trusted the most entered the chamber without her permission.  
"Tyrion", Daenerys exclaimed. "You were supposed to be –"  
Tyrion cut her off. "This much grief was enough. However, you shouldn't think that now you are good for nothing. Whatever you have achieved in such a short time, no one will ever be able to achieve it. You made me walk into King's Landing like a free man while my own father and sister had sentenced me to die. You gave back Sansa her brother. You freed thousands of slaves and they accepted you as the Queen not because you are some Targaryen, because you are Daenerys and you are our Queen. Your achievements are incomparable and an Iron throne can't equate to the thousands of lives you have saved. A king/queen is not the one who conquers lands, but the one who conquer hearts. And you are Our Queen, you have conquered all the hearts."

Daenerys smiled like never before. Tyrion, her Hand always made her feel better, irrespective the situation. "And you my Hand, conquered all the dictionaries. I wonder how you play with all these words. Instead of Dance of dragons, we should have Dance of words for you."

Tyrion and Daenerys laughed openly forgetting all their sorrows. Tyrion stopped midway due to Jaime's memories flashing again.

 **TYRION**

Tyrion decides to go meet Sansa after all the brutal years. His breathing paused for a moment after seeing Sansa. "I'm sorry for leaving you here and making you pay the debt of my mistakes. I am sorry for everything, Sansa. I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm glad that you are alive, My Lord."

"I told you hundred times, it's Tyrion. I know I have been a bad husband and a bad human to you. Thankfully, you got rid of all the Lannisters, Baratheons except me."

"You have always been kind to me. I have no issues with you, Tyrion", Sansa convincing her husband.

Tyrion, as usual, filled the cup with his favorite drink and had a sip of it.

"I am sorry for your loss. You loved your brother dearly"

"Bygones are bygones. I am happy evilness ended from Westeros. Cersei, the evil witch. I will put all forces to find Arya so the Stark sisters can reunite."

"Tyrion, I missed having you around and the wine of yours", Sansa laughed.

"The scary little Sansa has become the humorous Sansa, I can see that", Tyrion joined the laughter.

He held her hand in his and gave a peck. Sansa smiled shyly.

He then went to meet Jon and apologized for not attending his coronation.

"Your Grace or Jon or the bastard, what can I call you now?" Tyrion asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"Oh it certainly does, hero."

"I prefer Hero", Jon grinned. "I am extremely sorry for your loss, Tyrion. You should have taken more space and only have come after you had recovered from the tragedy. Cersei had promised to provide troops to fight the Night King but she betrayed us by not sending them and the worst was she killed someone who was dear to her the most."

"She was the daughter of Great Tywin Lannister, evilness ran in her blood. I apologize for not attending your Coronation, Your Grace. Also I pledge you to show some mercy on Tommen, he is a child and knows nothing.

"A child will never suffer for his parent's wrongdoing. My principles are my morale and I can never be bad to anyone intentionally. Tommen will be offered with the Lordship of Casterly Rock and Margaery to be His Lady, if Margaery approves. Now you as the Hand of the King, make sure this is done smoothly."

"I will."

"I want you-", Jon a bit hesitant.

"Oh I like Kings being hesitant to their dwarf Hands."

"Can you shut up with your dwarf jokes?"

"I would be so lucky to have woken up one day not being a dwarf how once upon a time you woke up one day not being a bastard, rather Aegon Targaryen, the Rightful Heir and King. Wow! I wish that day I would also be changed into a 6 feet tall man", Tyrion talking energetically.

Jon rolled his eyes to Tyrion's blabbering.

"I don't know how Dany tolerated you so much."

"Talking about Daenerys, she loves you!" Tyrion reminded him.

"And I love Ygritte. End of story." Jon brushing him off.

"Is that so?"

"Be the Hand, not the cupid", Jon giving a forced, formal smile. "Or my brother-in-law". This one left Tyrion in surprise. "I wanted to talk to you about Sansa. I don't know how things were between you both before but now I want happiness for both of you. Sansa and you are really good human beings. Give a chance to each other and let's see what happens. This is not a command from the King but a request from a brother to the man who will take care of his sister. I plead you for her happiness, content and joy."

Jon's words brought tears in Tyrion's eyes. "I don't know how you are Rhaegar's son. You are an exact copy of Ned Stark."

"Aye, the feelings are mutual", Jon sighed.

 **SANSA**

After so many years she entered a room in which normal people lived, not hostages, not prisoners but normal people. However, she wondered at least she's alive unlike Arya, and even if Arya is alive she would be in a worse condition than her. Tyrion's presence in her room, in her life glorified it altogether. She smiled thinking about Tyrion's one-liners. That's when Jon came and caught her smiling.

Jon knocked the door.  
"You don't have to do that formality. You can come in", Sansa coming out of her dreamy world.

"I see my little sister smiling like an idiot, for whom is that", Jon starting to tease her.

"An idiot? That's what you are calling me", Sansa jerked.

"Aye. I am an idiot to call you idiot, happy?"

"On a serious note, Your Grace, I don't know how to put it forward but this is disturbing me a lot. I am meeting you almost after 5 years, and – ''

"You don't have to tell me anything. You don't have to put it down or call me –''

"No, let me speak. I am meeting you after half a decade and these years went horrible for both of us. I was a prisoner over here, paying for being Ned Stark's daughter and you – I don't even know what happened to you. I was very rude and mean to you back in Winterfell and I apologize for that. Just because I was the daughter of Lord & Lady Stark, it didn't give me a right to be mean to a bastard. I am very sorry. I hope you forgive me." Sansa spoke filled with guilt.

"I don't know why after I have become a King, everyone is apologizing to me", Jon replied making an innocent face trying to make the atmosphere a bit light.

"Jon, please forgive me."

"I forgive you for everything. We were kids at that time", Jon reassured her.

"I am happy you finally got your own family, your Aunt and Ygritte. We are of course cousins, Your Grace." Sansa had her reasons to be so formal. He was never treated as a family member, his real identity proved he was not Ned Stark's son and they had lived apart for so many years that she would not even be the same to Arya like before. She loved him now after she understood the true meaning of life and relations, but she was skeptical if Jon would accept her.

"Your Grace, Cousins, Sorry, these are the words I never want to hear from you. I told in front of everybody that you were my sister and will always be. Doesn't matter if I am Ned Stark's son or Lyanna Stark's son. I am a Stark and so are you. I promise to find Arya and then we all will be finally reunited."

Jon was kinder than Sansa expected. She expected he might be angry or hurt due to her behavior. He turned out to be a total opposite. She was so overwhelmed by his words that she just hugged him spontaneously.

"I really miss Robb. I am happy that you are here."

"Do you mind if Tyrion and you share the same room as husband and wife? Or do you want to annul the marriage?" Jon asked directly.

"I would like to give it another chance. I am slow learner, but I learn. And I have learned to trust people who are worthy of it."

Jon pulled her both cheeks. "I see my sister being tomato red."

"Aye, like Ygritte? Can I come to see her?"

"That is not a thing to ask. You can see her whenever you want. Please pray for her speedy recovery."

"Sure, Aegon." Sansa bit her lips.

"Hell, no! Stop teasing me with that", Jon getting bothered while Sansa enjoying it.

 **YGRITTE**

Maester had informed them that she would regain her consciousness in a week but she regained it within two days. Late afternoon when Jon was in a Council Meeting, Ygritte opened her eyes. It took her a while to understand where she was and for how many months she was just like a dead body. The Maester told her that she was in the King's Landing, far away from the Night's watch and she was been taken care by all the Maesters and the King himself.

"The king?" A puzzled look on her face.

"Aegon Targaryen, King of the Andals and First Men."

She wasn't interested even two hoots to hear about any King or Andals. All she wanted to know was about Jon Snow.

"Where is Jon Snow? Where are my people?"

"I know nothing about Jon Snow. All I heard was you were from the Wildlings, and they were first imprisoned but later they fought for the King and made him conquer by defeating the enemies. A man named Tormund is now the leader of them. The King told me all this while he was narrating me the story how you were wounded."

She fell on the ground hearing about Jon Snow, as if her world shattered into pieces. She was devastated and in utter shock. A single drop of tear fell from her greenish-blue eyes onto her pale dried till it touched the chin. She was physically very weak, perhaps now, emotionally too.

"Let me – 'She cut off the Maester before she could say how the King kept visiting her. Ygritte somehow gathered the courage to walk and leave the room.

She was bedridden since months and came out to metabolize her body and get some fresh air. More than that she wanted to see the King so she could ask about Jon Snow. The Maester followed her hurriedly fearing the King would blame him if she would fall into any harm. The Maester forced her to come into her room and rest by telling her how his job would go in risk if the King gets to know."

"Why are you so fucking scared of the King? To hell with him. I want to know about Jon Snow. At least tell me where is Tormund. I want to speak to someone."

The Maester rushed to get someone speak to her so she could stop her blabbering. Jon was informed that Ygritte has gained consciousness. He rushed into her room with an utmost velocity he never ran with. He could not even wait a minute more. He opened the door and found her awake.

She finally sees the man of her dreams, for whom he was everything. The curly, long hair touching his shoulders, chocolaty wide eyes, his pink lips like a beautiful woman and the hazel colored beard that made him look too hot to handle. She was thrilled to see him after so long. He came closer and sat while she dumped herself into his arms, resting on his body. She got enveloped in his fragrance and breathed heavily. He could feel the heat of her body. It was like two wandering souls who finally met.

Ygritte never had any problem with Jon being a crow. She loved him despite of that and Jon never betrayed her. It was the war between other people that separated them. She only hated one thing. Kingdoms!

"Jon, are you also working for that King? See I never had a problem with you being a crow but you know I hate to bend the knee. And how did my people bent their knee? I am sure the cruel King just forced them to and they had no choice. I should ask Tormund. Jon, when are we going back beyond the wall?"

"You know nothing, Ygritte."

"That is supposed to be my line." She shrugged him off from the collar hurting herself. "Ouch!"

"Easy girl, easy. You were unconscious for ten months and disasters happened during this time. The Wildlings lost the war to us and became prisoners. Mance Rayder refused to work with us and was burnt by the Old King – mind it, the Old King – and then what we saw beyond the wall was horrible. An army of White Walkers and their King called the Night King. We needed allies and many people to help fight the White Walkers, hence, we got help from the Seven Kingdoms and fought them. The last destination was here, Kings Landing. We always had a small chamber room to have put you there safe."

"So many things happened and I was – "

"It doesn't matter. What now matters is we all are safe and you are healthy. We should thank the King to have helped us reach till here."

"Yes, we should. However, can we please stay in a place where we are independent or at least away from the King's sight? You know, I am just allergic to them. The free folk."

Jon nodded hesitantly rolling his eyes to her statement. He pitied himself for being someone Ygritte hates.

"If it weren't him, you wouldn't even be a folk, forget about being a "free folk"", Jon somehow convincing her to like him.

"Jon, only if you say so. It is going to take me some time to get used to living like people of here."

"You can take as much as time you want."

"Please tell Aegon thanks from my side", Ygritte mentioned.

Now she was Jon type of girl. No King, no titles, just Aegon. It was her care-free spirit that blended them together and remaining low medium that clicked them in the first place.

"Now the hard thing is to make you wear a dress that the ladies over here wear."

"Jon, aren't you a bastard? Why are they favoring you and me so much then?"

"Now if you can remain quiet for a moment, to wear the dress which is hanging in your cupboard."

"I have never worn a dress other than the Wildling dress and there is no snow here", staring out of the window.

"Knock, knock! My Lady, see carefully, the Snow is here", Jon claimed with a wide smile pointing at himself.

"Snow, Crow! Do you want me to knock all your teeth for your lame jokes?" Ygritte getting agitated.

"Only if you have the power to knock me", Jon winked.

"You know nothing, Jon Snow", Ygritte ended the conversation with the most awaited line.

 **ARYA**

Jon immediately went to the Courtroom to pass an order that no one enters the room of Ygritte or talks to her anything about him being the King. He strictly forbade that and made his words clear. He was in his courtroom talking while the Kingsguard intervened.

"Your Grace, a lady named Arya Stark is on the Gate wanting to come in. She claims she is your sister."

Jon's blood rushed through his veins, getting goosebumps on the arrival of his favorite sister. He named this day luckier than his Nameday due to uniting with Ygritte and Arya. He ordered to let her in.

A short girl with an armor and boots on, stepped into the courtroom. Her face slightly covered with mud and sand, as if she has lived on the streets for years. Jon stood still, unable to move or make a sound. Seeing Sansa he could at least move to meet her but in case of Arya, he was awestruck. Winning his two favorite ladies from death and the world, his feet sank into the marbled ground.

Arya, having worked as a slave, servant, been a beggar, recruitment to Nights Watch, spend days with the brotherhood, trained as a faceless person, and fighting the White Walkers all by herself now understood the decorum of the Courtroom and these royal meetings. She decided to rather keep it formal till the people disperse away.

"My King!"

Jon smiled hearing that from her. It could be only Arya to greet him formally yet so lovingly. Epitome of balance and his princess.

"My Princess! Glad to see you after so many years. Now that you are home, I appoint you as my Master of Whisperers. You must have travelled almost the whole world. Who else can provide us the precious whispers?"

The purpose of Jon to immediately appoint them with a title was that they don't get a chance to leave him and are treated with respect from Day One.

"Whispers from the White Walkers?" Arya asked cunningly.

The courtroom turned into a laughter market with her words. Jon acknowledged her to lighten the atmosphere as he himself doesn't like it too heavy. Jon wrapped up the meeting and put his arms around Arya and decides to leave.

As soon as they exit, Arya jumps onto him and clasps onto him.  
'JON, I can't believe I am seeing you after so long. Remember, Needle you gave me? I still have your gift." Arya reveals enthusiastically.

Jon could feel the joy and enthusiasm in her energy.  
"Jon I can also help you with many things. I have played the game of a faceless man. I can become anyone, talk in their voice, and do anything. I can help you against the plotters, schemers and all those who try to destroy us. JON – ''

"Aye, girl. You know everything. Now can you stop so I speak?"

"Stick them with pointy end", Arya drew her sword and targeted it on Jon.

The Kingsguard surrounding them suddenly drew their swords against Arya. Jon gestured them to undo.

"Oh ho! I forgot that would be considered a treason and a serious matter over here", Arya rolled her eyes back and forth and sideways trying to be careful.

"You will get used to it. It is irritating, but what to do? Perks of being a Targaryen", Jon assuring her while they exchange a laugh.

At the corridor, Daenerys eavesdrop them and adds into the conversation.

"I do not think a transformation or rather a realization from a Bastard – Half Stark – to a Targaryen is a source of amusement for both of you."

Arya glares at her shockingly, never seeing a woman so dominant or authoritative.

"This is Daenerys Targaryen, King Aerys (The Second) Daughter and my Father's Sister."

Daenerys nods half-heartedly, still awaiting the girl's introduction.

"And this is, Arya Stark..." He paused for a moment, hesitant to speak. "Ned Stark's daughter, my Cousin." Jon forcing himself to say. He has already understood Dany has taken offence over the Targaryen aspect and now she is going to act bitter until she's not convinced. This is what creates space between Jon and Dany. He loves her a lot – as a friend – but she over exaggerates him being a Targaryen, to walk like a Targaryen, to talk like one. Yes, it is an honor to be from the only ruling family but Stark is in his soul. He's a blend of both of them and not just a Targaryen. And it is hard to explain Dany, just this one point.

"Oh, I am so happy for you to finally meet your sister, Arya. Welcome to King's Landing."

"Thank you Daenerys –''

"Your Grace", Daenerys correcting her.

"Your Grace, Daenerys Targaryen, it a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for everything." Arya is good at giving people what they want. She wants authority and Arya excels in striking the bulls eye. "Regarding the source of amusement, His Grace and I were just discussing that being an outsider to all for so many years, I will soon get used to everything."

Arya's answer satisfies Daenerys in one-go and she exits the corridor shortly.

"You are good at playing with words", Jon being impressed from her.

"Aye, this is what I learnt all these years."

They enter Jon's room. "My little princess will get ready in my room until a room for you is set. You can have a bath, finally wear clothes like other girls and not armors. And I am sorry for every bad that ever happened to you." He kissed her on the forehead. "You were never used to the dirt, dump of streets. The work or less food, yet you survived so much. You are the one who suffered the most amongst us."

"I learnt a lot from all this. After all, it is survival of the fittest", She winked at Jon and headed to the cupboard. "Jon!" She bounces back. "There is a request I want to make. I've tried a lot finding a guy named Gendry, and I just can't find him. If your men could help me find him. He is actually a friend of mine – a very dear friend – so…"

"Looks like our Arya is interested in someone", this topics interests Jon.

"Aye, you can say so. For the time being, just a tad bit of tiny request."

"You can give the description to my guards and they will help you find him."

"Thank You, Sweet Brother." Arya once again jumps 3 feet onto him squeezing his body.

 **TORMUND**

Brienne touched the armor and the sword Ser Jaime had given her. Tears splashing over the fine Valyrian Steel. The woman who was fierce like a tornado, had fragmented into the several ocean waves that hit the rocks deeply and shallowly. A part of her was shallow and concrete like before, and the part of her that missed Jaime had sulked too deep.

Tormund didn't get a chance to visit or see Ygritte after the tragic incident of Jaime's death. From a distance, he watched Brienne of Tarth, sobbing for the person she loved. After all, Jaime had helped her enormous number of times and made her day. He finally gathered the courage to console her.

"Brienne, I may not feel the emotion you are going through…"  
"I am not good at this. You see, I am just a Wildling. I just want to see you happy. Now smile or I paint my teeth black and yellow and you might smile seeing that", Tormund proposed an alternative.

Brienne's tears faded away with her half smile. She is just like a coconut, hard from exterior, soft from the inside.

"I heard you killed 82 White Walkers all by yourself." Tormund enlarged his eyes out of surprise.

"Were you counting at that time, Tormund?"

"You think I would see White Walkers while I had a chance to see you? Nah…"

Before Tormund could complete, Brienne gave him a death stare.

"I mean, you are Beauty of Taarth… - I mean – Brienne of Taarth."

"Holy Gods! And so are you, Wild like a Wildling."

Tormund laughed slyly.

"I have Arya and you have Ygritte to attend. So shall we?" Brienne reminded him of the duty.

Tormund headed to Ygritte's room. He is the only person allowed to visit her other than Jon, himself.

"Tormund, finally you are here. I get bored in this room but Jon says I have to rest for a few more days." Ygritte re-adjusting the pillow to sit comfortably.

"Then do as he says. You are looking quite different in this type of dress. Reminds me of how Brienne looks different in the normal dress."

"Brienne?" Ygritte as always looked confused.

"She is a lady of one family. She is a total beauty. I love her"

"Great! Can we go meet her?" Ygritte tried to get up.

"You just can't. Jon told you to rest, remember?"

"To hell with what Jon says. Tormund's finally in love. I have to definitely see her."

Tormund gets petrified thinking of the consequences and Jon's reaction to all this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ygritte**

Tormund didn't allow Ygritte further and brought her back to the room. He promised to arrange a meeting with Brienne in the evening and not now with an excuse that she is taking her supper. Meanwhile, Tormund informed Jon about her wish to meet Brienne and Jon decided to make her meet Sansa, Arya and Daenerys, one by one, all naturally. He had put forth a condition that they would act like Jon Snow and the King are two different individuals and not just one person. Later in the evening, Ygritte and Tormund entered Brienne's room with a knock. Brienne of Tarth was with the Stark sisters, Sansa and Arya. Sansa had visited Ygritte when she was unconscious, hence, she recognized her immediately.

"Good day, Ygritte!" Sansa greeted.

"Is that Brienne?" Ygritte facing Tormund.

"No, Lady Ygritte, I am Sansa of House Stark. She is Arya, my sister. And this beautiful young lady who protects us, is Brienne of Tarth." Sansa introducing all of them. "This is Ygritte. Jon Snow's girl-friend."

Arya had heard about Ygritte from Sansa and made sure nothing went wrong from her side. They all played it wisely to show themselves connected to Jon Snow, but not the King. They had to win Ygritte's confidence in order to simplify the situation for Jon. Their motive was to make Ygritte love the people and lifestyle of South of the wall so she can accept Jon as the King.

"Aye, I am Ygritte. Good to meet all of you and she surely is a beautiful young lady." Ygritte winked at Tormund.

"My Lady, how about I take you and Arya for a walk in the castle? Arya and you are new to the Castle. We will surely enjoy", Sansa offering her.

Ygritte agreed to go with them. Ygritte hardly ever saw girls beyond the wall, so this was a new experience for her. She enjoyed the company of Stark sisters.

"I heard Jon Snow say, his father is a Stark…" Ygritte being a bit skeptical of the information.

"That's true. We are his sisters." Arya confirmed.

"He took care of you day and night, Ygritte", Daenerys walked in. "If we would know he is sad and stressed, we would only find him in your room. In you, he found solace. In you, was his comfort and maybe in you, was his breath. He woke up every day with the hope that maybe today will be the day you will open your eyes and talk to him. So many sunsets he watched, thinking maybe the next sunset, he would see will be with you. None of his desires came true. Thousands of wishes, just with one person – you." Daenerys paused. "Glad to see you all fine and apologies for disturbing your conversation with the Starks. Before you get confused, I am Daenerys Targaryen. I am the King's Aunt and Queen of Slaver's Bay."

That was a lot of information for Ygritte to input. Her heart melted with how much Jon Snow suffered due to her illness and as for now, too many people to remember.

"I… I would like to thank You and the King for helping us so much. Thank you for everything, Queen."  
She wasn't too sure what to reply to a stranger regarding Jon Snow's feelings, so she just ignored that part.

Daenerys felt that Ygritte wasn't too comfortable speaking about Jon Snow, but this was all what Daenerys wanted to hear. She had seen Jon's love for her since ages, but never had seen Ygritte's side of feelings. She longed for their togetherness more than Jon or Ygritte would want for each other, just to see what was there in Ygritte's affection which wasn't in hers, that didn't let Jon even see her love.

She took a leave shortly to let the Stark sisters spend some time with Ygritte, making her used to life over here. Sansa introduced her to everyone who was coming on the way, alerting Ygritte about their dresses, body language so she could adapt one too. She told her how people greet each other, or call each other and how do they dress.

"This is too exciting. Nothing was there beyond the wall. My Lady and My Lord, a nicer way to call people. A formal one, but it's okay." She spoke in. "I will surprise Jon today by calling him, My Lord." She chuckled.

It was a short walk but enough for the day. She had met many people of many houses and knowledge. She even loved to wear those long dresses which made her look pretty. She asked Sansa to lend her a dress which Jon would love seeing her in.

Jon managed to take out time from his small council meetings and decided to have dinner with his lady love.

"My Lord!" Ygritte greeted the young gentleman with an elegant smile. An elongated brick-red gown going 3 inches down her feet, with silver gilded belts around her waist and adornments to the hair.

"My Lady!" Jon said while releasing his breath. He was rather astonished to see his lady love looking like the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. "My Queen", he added. "I just… you are so enchanting."

"Slow down with your high words, Crow." Ygritte coming back to her old-self.

"Come on, Ygritte. Let's start afresh. No more hard memories, no more waiting. Just you and me. Just us."

"You are charismatic."  
She held his hand and kissed it.

"From where you have learnt that?" Jon getting surprised.

"If I can learn so much, this one word is nothing. Sansa taught me."

"Thank you for leaving your world and living in my one. I would have loved to go back with you there. But I have a family and I can't leave them and then I have you, who also I can't leave."

"It's our family now. Arya and Sansa are sweethearts. Aye, this world is not like my one. I miss the snow and winter there… and all these formalities, dressing up but it is something new and I like to experiment with it. Now before you ask me from where I learnt the word "experiment" can we please have the dinner?" Ygritte ending it all there.

Jon taught her how to eat with a fork and knife. After a couple of tries, she finally was able to do it properly.

"You are a fast learner", Jon while eating.

"Better than you, My Lord."

"Someone is getting better and better within seconds." Jon acknowledged her.

"You are busy the whole day. What do you work here as?" Ygritte questioned him.

With this Jon's choked while Ygritte patted his back, offering him some water. Jon cleared his throat and decided to speak.  
"Ygritte, remember I just told you, let's start afresh, no hard memories, just us."

"Aye, you did that. But what for now?"

"There is something I still need to tell you."

"Aye. He has to tell you how much he loves you", Daenerys once again cut the conversation just to save Jon from the miserable consequence.

Jon looked puzzled with Daenerys interruption and a bit angry as he really had prepared himself to tell her the truth. Daenerys and his relationship was a very different kind of one. She brushed him off not caring what he was perceiving at that time.

The King's attention was asked immediately due to the arrival of Gendry. Jon already fuming with anger left the dinner table and approached towards the throne room. Arya was also called. While entering the throne room, Jon saw Gendry and realized Arya's friend was the same person he had met before. The council members were waiting for him to sit on the throne so they could proceed.

"I don't have to sit on the throne to do even the smallest things."

This was the first time the council members saw the King so furious and annoyed.

"Gendry, how come the first time we met you didn't care to tell me you had met my sister, Arya and her whereabouts? I was struggling so much to find her, and I thought perhaps she is dead. How dare you do anything of that sort?"

"Let me explain you, Your Grace. I…"

"No more explanations. I, Aegon Targaryen, order Gendry to be thrown into the cell for hiding the truth to the King of the North. Lady Stark, please no interruption of yours or you will be also dealt in the same way like your friend was dealt."

"Jon, no. It's not his fault. Listen, if he goes to the jail, I will join in too." Arya being reluctant.

"Sure, if this is what you want. Take her too", Jon signaled the Kingsguard.

Arya could not believe how being a ruler started to influence him so much that now he could even send his sister to the cell.

 **ARYA**

"I am so sorry, Gendry. This is all because of me, I was the one who told Jon to look up for you and bring you here. I really missed you since the time we departed and I just wanted a reunion. I never knew you both had met before and you didn't tell him about my whereabouts. Ugh, at least you could be free outside. However, now due to our Great King, we both have to rot over here." Arya outraging with anger.

"Arya, at least we are together." Gendry smiled shyly.

Just one sentence from him dramatically changed Arya's mood. She blushed, her cheeks turning tomato red.

"I told you, you will be My Lady." Gendry took her hand in his.

Arya pulled away her hand. "You were right. At least we are together."

"You know when I met your brother, I had discovered who I was. Robert Baratheon's Bastard Son. My father defeated Jon's Grandfather and ended their family. Maybe, that's why His Grace threw me in the cell. "

"Jon will never punish someone for what their earlier families did. Forget him for now and tell me what all happened with you after we separated. Maybe you didn't Jon about me because you forgot who I was." Arya sighed.

"I never forgot you. I was just busy making steel to pass my life away from all these royal names."

"Even away from me?" Arya asked with innocent eyes.

"Yes."

Arya looked down as if all her hopes had gone down to drain. Not like she remembered him every day while she was being practicing to be a faceless man, or all the times she struggled. But he was somewhere there in his mind like how the rest of them were.

"I am sorry to have hurt you with my words, My Lady. I wanted to be away from everyone at the time I left, including you. But you were the only one I properly knew in my life. There were times, I remembered you a lot and I regretted the decision of leaving you behind."

"Are you saying this to make me feel better? You don't have to. We barely even knew each other at that time."

"I am just saying what I feel. I don't have to lie. We both were troubled individuals, surviving against the odds, escaping the death. Who can understand our harsh journey, the mixed feelings during it other than us only?" A tear dropped from his eye.

Arya changed the topic by telling him what all she faced after they separated. Gendry didn't have much to say other than the Red Woman and Ser Davos.

The door suddenly opened with a loud squeaky voice. A plate with handful of food was brought to them.

"Food, Candle lights, and us. What a perfect Candlelight dinner", Gendry grinned.

Arya beamed with joy hearing that. The place was not at all pleasant but the friendship still blossomed.

 **JON**

Later at night, Jon was informed about the raven from Citadel. The letter said that the New Grand Maester was chosen from the Citadel and it was none other Samwell Tarly. It was only this news that made Jon scream in happiness. He was really happy to finally see his Nights Watch friend and later he realized how Gilly, who was once a Wildling could actually teach and explain Ygritte the life over here, till a time that he can reveal Ygritte who he is. Slowly his happiness faded and he felt really bad thinking how much angry he became to Dany while she saved him from a possible separation. He thought how her cutting him off and Sam's arrival news are interconnected and for his good. He decided to visit Dany and apologize for his behavior.

"I am sorry for being angry", Jon apologized.

"It's okay. I am glad atleast you realized."

"Aye, realized that I was wrong getting angry at you."

" Jon! Not being angry at me, realizing that telling her isn't the ideal option now."

"You are always here for me, guiding me in everything. You are a true and genuine friend. Thanks for being so transparent and crystal clear."

This overwhelmed Dany and she just hugged him without saying anything. Jon hugged her back.

"Jon, I heard you made Arya and her friend your prisoners. Why did you do that?" Dany suddenly remembered.

"I… I was just angry", Jon had totally forgot about it. "I really didn't mean to do that. I can't comprehend how did I put Arya behind cells. This is so unlike me." Jon started panicking.

"Jon, it's okay. We are also humans and it happens. I will tell the guards to release them." Dany reassured him.

Gendry and Arya were released. Sam arrived the next morning, eager to meet his old good was not able to sleep the whole night, feeling embarrassed about what he had done to Arya and her friend. As a compensation and a way to apologize, he invited them over for breakfast.

Jon had arrived early to the table to make sure all the things were set properly before their arrival. He sat there nervously like a small child anxiously waiting to start his exam paper.

Jon stood up out of respect when they entered the dining hall. It was awkward for Jon to make eye contact with them but he couldn't escape from whatever he did.

"I was mentally upset regarding an issue and I blasted it all on both of you. I am-"

"You don't have to be, Your Grace. You are the King and are allowed to do everything and we are here to oblige. I did wrong by not telling you about Arya." Gendry cut him off.

"I was really upset about Ygritte, Arya. Please forget whatever happened."

Arya left the topic at that time but deep down she felt that now the distance between Jon and her has increased and it can never be the same like before. She thought it was maybe due to Daenerys or Ygritte.

"You have so many new people in your life who are now important to you." Arya said while chewing her food.

"That doesn't mean the old one's are no more important." Jon understood the harshness in Arya's tone and he had to fix this issue with her personally.

"Your Grace, may we take a leave now?" Arya asked sarcastically.

"You don't have to call me that."

"No, I have to since you are the King." Arya spoke back.

Gendry took leave to give them some space alone.

"Arya, I was about to lose the only chance of setting things right with Ygritte and I lost that chance yesterday. I was devastated and furious and just couldn't control myself. I know we have met after so many years but that doesn't mean I don't love you anymore."

"Calm down, Jon. I have no complains from you. All I'm saying is I was let down infront of my friend by my own brother. I was just hurt with that bit."

"I will make up for it, I promise."

"You don't have to promise, Your Grace." Arya replied.

"Sansa says right about you. That training of faceless man has really got inside you, so much that you don't feel related to your brother or sisters." Jon got infuriated.

Arya smirked to his reply and left the place.

 **SAM**

Jon was informed about Samwell's arrival and he went to his room to meet him.

"My brother, Sam. I am so happy you are finally here." Jon hugged him tightly. "Lady Tarly, welcome to Kings Landing."

Sam & Gilly greeted him back.

"Jon, I can't even tell you what all I had to do to become a Maester. I had to take other people's shit, wash them, test their vomitting color and treat every kind of disease."

"Slow down with the speed, Sam." Jon laughed back. "And you have no idea what all I did to become a King. The answer is nothing." Jon giggled.

"Jon you were a terrific Lord Commander of the Nights Watch. People will say that you became the King just because of the Targaryen blood but I know the journey you made from a bastard to the King. It was only you who could reach to the highest ladder without even aiming for it."

Sam's words boosted his confidence. He was all what Jon needed right now.

"Your Grace, Sam always used to talk about you." Gilly added in

This caught Jon's attention as how a Wildling was so good at Westeros langauge.

"Gilly, I will be needing your help."

"I have told her about Ygritte and she is going to slowly explain everything to her." Sam reassured him.

"My Grand Maester, you are really the problems to all the diseases including the heart ones." Jon chuckled.

"You have to thank the Maester's wife not him." Gilly cleared her throat.

Jon kissed bent down and kissed little Sam instead.

"Sam, this is Jon Uncle." Jon introduced himself to 5 year old child.

"You are the King. That's what Dadda told me." The kid replied.

"No, I am your Uncle Jon. Let me show you how to play with that toy." Jon continued playing with little Sam forgetting his existence in this world as an adult. Sam & Gilly watched lovingly adoring the two babies – one by age and one by his gestures.

 **GILLY**

Several days passed by since the arrival of Sam & Gilly. It was almost a week that Gilly had met Ygritte and they had bonded well. Since both of their roots were same, they could understand each other well. Gilly shared her struggles to enhance Westeros behavior.

"You know what made me come till now? Sam! It was hard to shift from one side of the wall to another side of the wall. But now the wall is gone, so why should we bother ourselves? What we have beyond the wall, we didn't have it there. When I used to see Sam beside me, I would forget everything and only acknowledge his presence in my life. I have shifted so many places with Sam and will continue to do so. First when I met him, he was just a crow. Then a man who took care of my child. Later on, I got to he was the heir to the Tarly House. That didn't make me feel different about him or I accused him of being something I didn't know. Like this, you will discover many things about Jon Snow but this shouldn't affect you."

"It won't affect me. It was impossible for me to know so much, the history, the houses, Kings and their Hands but I have learnt them all. What you learnt over a year, I know it in a week." Ygritte replied back.

"That's because you ask about them day and night. You are so keen to know everything. I don't think there is anything which you don't know now."

"This is because Jon emphasized that I know everything as soon as possible so I am prepared to meet everybody. To be honest, I like the dresses over here and the food and the wine. I think I will make good friends with the Hand of the King due to wine liking." Ygritte laughed.

"I guess it's time for you to know one final thing." Gilly bit her lips while saying that. "Queen Daenerys left the Throne for her nephew Aegon Targaryen and made him the King because I told you he was living under another identity unaware of his real identity. It was… Jon Snow. The son of Daenerys brother who wed Ned Stark's sister and it was Ned Stark who to protect his sister's child named him as his bastard. When Daenerys got to know he is Aegon, he was forcefully made to accept the Iron Throne and that is the only reason Jon wanted you to know everything so you understand that he didn't lie to you about his identity, rather he himself discovered it while you were bedridden." Gilly finally broke the truth to her.

It was too much for Ygritte to digest at that particular moment. She didn't knew how to react and what to say. In a way she was happy for Jon to have reached the most highest position but she wanted to stay low-key with Jon. She was a bit angry at Jon also as why he didn't break such a big truth to her instead of someone else doing it. Mixed emotions ran through her mind.

"I want you to leave now, Gilly." These were the only words she spoke. Gilly tried a couple of times to convince her but she refused and insisted her to leave.

Gilly got really scared thinking about the consequence and feared to tell Jon about it. She kept it with herself and prayed to the God to make everything fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Apologies for updating so late almost after a year. At first when I started this story I thought of going exactly how the characters were in the show but now I have decided to change it a bit according to my imagination and make it fictitious/not so much related to the show. Hope you guys like it.

Ygritte took some time to digest all of this. This was something so shocking for her and something she didn't expect at all. She was a person who loved her care-free wildling life and never wished to be a part of the dictatorship and now being in love with the dictator itself just over-whelmed her.

She asked for water and sat down for a while trying to process all this information Gilly shared with her. She requested Gilly to leave to give her some private moments.

"I just want you to think about everything once again and then make a decision. I just followed the King's order and I don't want you to do something extreme that the King becomes unhappy about. So please take your time and decide wisely. Afterall, I am just a Maester's wife and don't have much in my hold." Gilly trying to explain her point.

"This is why I disapprove all of this. You are so scared of my reaction that it will affect your king's mood and it will cause you consequences. To be honest, I didn't mind living in this environment because I anyway didn't have any other choice but to see my Jon Snow becoming one of this world's kind and flowing in the power of kingship and maybe one day comes when he is so indulged in this aura that he can't act and think like a normal human being and makes a wrong decision, this is what scares me." Ygritte finally talking over this topic. "Anyway, I will try to think wisely. Don't worry. Thank you!" 

Gilly exited Ygritte's chamber. After spending hours thinking about this shocking revelation Ygritte finally came to a decision that her love for Jon Snow is more than anything in this world and she will continue to be with him on his side no matter what happens. She took a sigh of relief and decided to go to his chamber and inform him about it but Danaerys entered her room with a group of guards.

"Look who we have here." Dany smirked. "I don't want to waste yours or my time so let this to an end."

Ygritte seemed confused with whatever Danaerys said. "I do not understand what you are trying to say Dany."

"I pity you. After being bedridden for so many moons now when you are finally fine and beside your love of your life and being a Queen, here I am snatching away everything from you. I don't know why I am doing this. Is it because I love Jon so much or the throne or maybe both, but I must do it because YOU are coming in my place and you can't take whatever is mine. I dreamt of this throne since I was a little girl. I did so much to reach this one final step of coronation and bam, someone else from my dynasty was already there. I was married in such a tender age, tortured, and then when I finally started to love my husband, I lost him. I suffered so much in life, NO ONE TOLD YOU THIS. However, I am telling it to you now. I am not a bad person. I really wanted Jon Snow to sit on the Iron throne because he is the true heir to it but with passage of time, I fell deeply in love with him. Only if you wouldn't get fine, I would have got him and as well as become the Queen to this throne. And then you came in, being healthy and fine. I must put an end to this. You have to go away from his life, so I can take your place."

"I keep repeating this but seriously that's why I hate this game of thrones. You claim yourself to be a good person, yet you are trying to harm me for this throne. Splendid, indeed!" Ygritte spoke this time not being shocked.

"Someone very wise once said, in the game of thrones, you either win or you die." Danaerys spoke with stone expressions. "It's time for our game to begin."

"You think you'll kidnap me, and Jon will think I simply left him and went? You are a fool to think that."

"You are a fool, Ygritte, to think I am so foolish to do something so superficial." Dany sat on Ygritte's bed. "You are not going anywhere. I am going to keep you captive in one of the cells for few weeks and make you write a letter to Jon where you confess that you are leaving him after knowing his identity crisis which I will make sure everyone views it as a treason in the court so no one likes you and Jon Snow is so hurt from you that he doesn't even want to see you anymore. After few weeks when I have won his heart and he is mine, I will take you out of the cell and make him seem like you have come from outside to apologize and you will be at that time entirely on his and my mercy and since everyone thinks you have committed a treason against the king not kneeling in front of him and taking him as your king, you will not be spared by anyone including the king. Honestly, doesn't matter what he does to you at that time because I will be closer to him than you."

"If you had the ability to make him yours, you almost had a year to do that. If a year couldn't erase his feelings for me, a few weeks wont."

"Huh! There is a difference. At that time, you took an arrow to save him and you were ill. Now, you are going to betray him. He will for sure out of anger and hatred for you fall for me." Dany revealing everything about her evil plan.

Ygritte, the poor soul who just got recovered from such a chronic illness didn't know what to do or react. She couldn't even physically fight to defend herself due to being so weak. She was forced into writing a letter dedicated to Jon Snow and was thrown secretly in one of the cells by the guards. Danaerys meanwhile informed the King that a girl was seen exiting the castle and it was speculated it was Ygritte."

The news spread like a wildfire to the King and he immediately approached Ygritte's room which was empty with no sign of her, only a letter nicely placed on her side table.

"Ygritte, Ygritte." He screamed his lungs out couldn't find her. He took the letter and started to read.

"Jon snow, I am leaving you and King's Landing because I no more think we can be together. I could only accept you as a wildling, never as a king. I have started to hate you because of this new identity of yours and I don't think you are the person I ever loved. Don't try searching for me because you will find me nowhere. I will go to a place where I can be hundred miles away from you and not even hear about you. I can't believe you hid from me everything. Goodbye and I hope I never see you again."

Tears filled his eyes when he read that letter. He went on his knees, sinking in the ground and crying like a baby who had lost his favorite toy. Ygritte's every single word stabbed him, and her every expression of hate made him go crazy. He didn't know what to do and what just happened. He was there on his feet, being numb about everything.

"Aegon." Danaerys called him. "We will try finding her, just take care of yourself."

"No! I don't want anyone to find her. I just can't believe all that she wrote for me in this letter. It feels like it's not even her words. We shared such a divine relation, filled with love and loyalty, how come I am being someone else just changed her opinion about me so much.  
HOW DID SHE LEAVE ME SIMPLY, WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME? COULDN'T SHE EVEN HAVE MERCY ON ME?"

Dany hugged a broken Jon Snow tightly for a while and tried to console him in this bad time.  
"No matter whatever happens Jon, I will always be here for you."

Jon stopped crying after what Dany said. "Thank you for always being a dear friend to me. I want to know did anyone meet Ygritte after Gilly?"

"I have inquired all of this before you could even ask about it. Actually no one entered her room after Gilly left except me just to see how she is doing after all this and I did not find her in her chamber and I investigated, and this is what I found that the guards on the gate saw a woman resembling Ygritte leave the castle."

"I still can't believe she left me. What if she didn't leave and someone plotted against her? We have so many enemies and maybe they did this to make me weak as a King."

"I even thought of this Aegon, but what about the letter? It is her handwriting."

"I am still traumatized Dany. Please leave me alone in her chamber. I can't see her but let me at least see her belongings and gather myself."

Danaerys left with a sense of guilt in her but she had no other choice other than this to get the throne and the love of her life.


End file.
